


Better Than This

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon, F/M, blackmailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: During a hunt with Sam and Dean, Y/N runs into a Demon who wants revenge against Sam. Giving Y/N two choices, neither of them good.





	1. Chapter 1

“I know you. And you’re better than this.” Sam muttered, his eyes darkened as he stared your way. You could see how mad he was, and you wanted to scream, to tell him that you weren’t doing this on purpose.   
5 hours earlier  
Leaving the hotel room behind, you began the short trek to the grocery store, needing something more than the beer and beef jerky that Dean seemed to think you could survive on. You wanted real food. Maybe a sandwich, or chicken. Something that wasn’t so over processed that you had to chew for five minutes before you could swallow it.   
The sidewalk was slippery, and you stayed off to the side, your feet sinking into the snow as you made your way into the main part of town. Your phone buzzing, you almost slipped as you pulled it out of your pocket, seeing Sam’s name on the other end. “There’s my favorite man.” You answered with a smile.   
“Hey Y/N. Just called to see how you were doing?” He spoke, a smile lighting up the tone of his voice.   
“I’m hungry.” You mumbled. “Dean’s left nothing but beef jerky. I’m on my way to the store.”   
“Just be careful.” He insisted. “We have no idea what we’re up against.”  
“Don’t worry. It’s just a quick trip to the store, and I’ll be right back to the room. Back where it’s warm and toasty. It’s chilly out here!”   
“Well hurry up, and get back to the room. We’ll be back shortly, and I’ll take you out to a nice dinner.” He promised. Hanging up, you turned into the parking lot of the store, passing the parked cars to head to the front, you stepped into the nearly empty store. It seems like the storm had kept many of the people home, and you had no trouble navigating the aisles, picking up things that should get you through the next couple of days.  
As the cashier checked out your items, you swept through one of the cheesy magazines, trying to pass the time when she spoke up. “Y/N, I have a proposition for you.”  
Lowering the magazine, you glanced at the cashier in surprise. “How do you know my name?”  
“It’s not important.” She muttered. “What’s important is if you want to save Sam or not.”   
Your entire body tensing up, you reached into your back pocket to pull out your knife when you realized you had left it back in the hotel room. “Who are you? And what do you want?”  
“Just a Demon with a grudge against a certain hunter.” She answered. Deciding you had enough, you rounded the corner, leaving your groceries behind as you tried to leave the store. “And where do you think you’re going?”  
The doors slammed shut, trapping you inside. “Now stay here, and listen to what I have to say.”  
Turning to face her, you reached into your pocket for your phone. “I don’t think so.” She muttered, your phone burning hot before you dropped it. “Now, where was I? Oh yeah, that boyfriend of yours. He has caused me nothing but trouble, and you walking into this store has given me the answer I so desperately needed.”  
“Yeah, what’s that?” You smarted off.  
“He’s going to get his heart broken. Completely and utterly. And there’s nothing he can do about it!” She squealed with excitement.   
“Don’t you dare hurt Sam.” You growled, but it just made her laugh.  
“I’m not going to hurt him. You are.” She giggled. “See, I have this proposition for you. Break his heart utterly and completely, and I let you both live. Refuse to do so, he dies, and so do you.”   
“You can’t do that.” You muttered, but she just nodded.  
“Y/N, I’m a Demon. I can do whatever the hell I want.” She explained. “So, here’s the deal. You’re going to leave this store, head back to the motel room, and break things off with him. Horribly and cleanly. You’ll leave his life, shattering his heart along with it, never to get back together. And I promise I will keep an eye on the two of you.”   
“And if I decide not to? Sam is a ruthless hunter, he will kill you before you can get him.” You argued, wishing he would just drop by the store suddenly to prove your words.   
“True. He could kill me. But not before I kill you, and that unborn child growing inside you.” She sounded gleeful at the news. “So, what’s it going to be? Break Sam’s heart, but keep you and your baby alive? Or have me kill at least two of you, if not all three?”   
Tears in your eyes, you placed your hand against your belly, wondering if the Demon was playing a trick on you. But the early signs had been there, and you had been feeling different for the past week or so. “It isn’t a trick, I promise you that. Now, what’s your decision?”  
Breaking Sam’s heart had seemed like the worst thing in the world to do. But now that there was another life on the line, you couldn’t take the chance. With tears in your eyes, you peered up at the Demon. “Please. Don’t make me do this.”  
“Sam took everything from me. It’s fitting I do the same.” She muttered, waving her hand and the door opened. “I give you three hours. If it’s not done by then…” She promised, drawing her finger across her neck.   
With tears streaming down your cheeks, you made your way outside, snow falling once again. As you walked down the sidewalk, your brain worked furiously, trying to figure out how this was going to work. What you were going to do? You had never been a decent liar. Sam always saw through even the smallest lie, and this was life changing.   
The Impala was in front of the room when you walked up, and you realized you would have no time to prepare. Taking a deep breath, you pushed open the door, wanting to run straight into Sam’s arms. “There you are!” He exclaimed, striding over to you, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. “You’re freezing!!”  
“Sam, we need to talk.” You managed to choke out, your eyes staying downcast, so he couldn’t see how red with tears they were.  
“Okay. What’s wrong?” He asked, attempting to guide you to the couch but you wouldn’t move.   
“Sam, we’re over.” You blurted out, your heart clenching at the thought.  
“Y/N, that’s not funny.” He muttered.  
“It’s not supposed to be. It’s the truth. I’m done with our relationship.” You insisted, as his fingers gently clasped your chin, lifting your face until he could peer into your eyes.   
“Y/N, you’re scaring me.” He whispered, searching for the truth. Taking another deep breath, you knew you had to be strong.  
“Sam, it’s been fun. But I’m done with all of this. The hunting, the living in motel rooms. Being with you. It was fun, but it’s gotten boring. And I’ve…I’ve…met someone else.” You stuttered.  
“What?” He asked, his fingers leaving your skin, taking a step back.   
“He’s nice, and reliable. He can give me a real life. A life that doesn’t include Demons, or guns!” You told him, your voice rising to hide the utter heartbreak you were currently experiencing. “Sam, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”   
“I know you. And you’re better than this.” Sam muttered, his eyes darkened as he stared your way. You could see how mad he was, and you wanted to scream, to tell him that you weren’t doing this on purpose. “You wouldn’t just leave me for another man. Please, tell me what’s wrong!”  
“I can’t.” You whispered before you caught yourself. “Sam, this is for the best. Let me go, please!”   
Stepping back, he crossed his arms across his chest. “If that’s what you want, then fine. But before you go, tell me one thing. Was this all a lie? Or did you really love me at some point?”  
“Sam please.” You pleaded. “You know I did.”  
“Then why did you stop? Did I do something? Say something? I know I’m broken and a mess, but please. Tell me what I did wrong, so I can fix this.” He pleaded with you, his eyes full of pain.  
For a second you considered breaking down, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t risk it. “Sam, you couldn’t give me the apple pie life I so desperately wanted.”   
Gulping, he nodded, before pointing to the door. “I’m not going to stop you. Just know this. If you walk through that door, don’t come back. We’ll be over.”   
Nodding, you let a tear slip down your cheek, his eyes narrowing as he watched it darken the carpet below you. Quickly stuffing all your items into your duffel bag, you flung it over your shoulder before opening the door. “Goodbye Sam.”  
Without saying a word, Sam slammed the door, shutting you away from him. Your knees threatening to buckle, you quickly walked away, tears pouring down your cheek. As you rounded the motel, your shoulder bumped into someone, and you mumbled a quick apology. “Whoa Y/N, what’s wrong? Is it Sam?”   
Glancing up, you realized you had run into Dean. “Dean, please let me go. Go to Sam. He needs you now.”  
“Y/N, what’s going on?” Dean insisted, but you could just make out the Demon standing in the lobby, smiling wickedly your way.  
“I just broke up with Sam.” You muttered. “Goodbye Dean.”   
Tearing your arm away from him, you continued, just as the lobby door pushed open, and the Demon stepped outside. “You did it!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
“Are you happy now?” You muttered, and she nodded. “Yes. I can feel his pain from here.”  
“Then let me go. I’ll go find someplace this baby of mine and I can live a normal life. Away from monsters like you.”  
Stepping to the side, she watched as you walked past. “Now remember!” She called after you. “You can never contact Sam again! If you do, that baby is as good as dead, you hear me??”  
Without answering her, you made your way to the train station, planning on buying a ticket to the town the farthest away. Missing the fact that a certain green-eyed man had listened to your interaction with the Demon, his intelligent hunter mind working furiously away on what he heard.


	2. Chapter 2

The train station was deserted, the ticket cashier never even looking up from his phone as you studied the large bulletin board in front of you. Trying to find somewhere, anywhere that you could go to. To start a new life. As far away from this place as possible. The town that your life had turned upside down in.

The earliest train was heading East, and you quickly bought a ticket for it, planning on not getting off the train until you reached the farthest town away. As you waited for the train to arrive, you stood there, your hands buried deep in your coat, your entire body shivering from fear and the chill that permeated the depo. Wishing that this would be like one of those cheesy halmark movies where Sam would come rushing down the dep as you began to climb into the car.

However, as the train came squealing into the depo, the place stayed empty except for you and the young couple at the far end.

Trying to contain the tears threatening to fall, you handed off your ticket, sinking into a window seat, watching out the window as your hope rolled away with the train. No sign of a shiny black Impala, no tall man with shaggy hair running to stop the train. You had thouroughly broken his heart, and he no doubt wanted you far away from him.

Cuddling deep into your jacket, you let the tears fall, wondering what life would be like for you know. Knowing that you would do everything in your power to make sure this child growing inside you had a normal life.

It was almost a full twenty four hour laters that you found yourself leaving the train behind, stepping into ankle deep snow. Snow fell steadily down around you, as you struggled to make your way into the main building. "Nasty storm for a young woman to be out in." An older woman spoke up from her spot on the hard wooden bench.

"I don't mind." You answered, wary around her. "Can you point me to the nearest hotel?"

After getting directions from the older woman, you stepped back out into the cold, heading towards main street and the small, inexpensive hotel you had been told about.

With only enough money for a couple of nights stay, you knew you would have to figure out your future, and quick. But tonight all that mattered was a roof over your head, and a comfortable bed to sleep on.

The next morning, you woke up much later than normal. Rolling over, the clock read ten in the morning. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you glanced around the room, looking for Sam. When you noticed the one full size bed, and no duffel bags strewn around the room, the memories came racing back. You were by yourself, and would be. At least until your child was born.

Trying to keep the tears at bay, you forced yourself to your feet, and in to the shower. "I just need to keep going." You muttered to yourself as the hot water sprayed over your skin. You knew exactly what you needed to do. If you were going to stay in this town, you needed a job, and a place to stay.

After making sure you were bundled up, you walked around the town, getting an idea of the place you might soon call home. It was a small town, with one main street and only two stop lights. A diner was next to your little inn, and a small grocery store on the other side. A hardware store along with a doctor's office seemed to complete the shops, most of them still decorated for Christmas.

Your stomach grumbling, you turned back to the diner when you noticed a help wanted sign in the front window. Wondering if it was fate, you walked inside, the smell of cinnamon rolls and coffe assaulting your senses. "Well hello there!" A woman exclaimed, around the age your Mom would be if she was still alive. "It's not very often we get new people in during this time of year."

Settling in at the bar, you began searching through the menu as she stood in front of you. After placing your order, you watched as she came back with a glass of milk. "So, are you just visiting, or?"

"Hoping to set down roots." You explained, taking a sip of the milk.

"Well, if you're looking for a job, I'm looking for some extra help." She explained turning and taking your plate from the cook. "We aren't a busy diner, but it would be nice having someone to share the work with."

"I could do that." You answered, "But I just want to warn you, I'm pregnant."

"Then you definitely need this job." She answered. "You can start tomorrow. But for now, do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm staying at the inn next door." You told her, and she nodded.

"I know the owner. I'll have him give you a discount.

_________________

Days passed, and you started to grow accostumed to this normal type of life. Your room was adequete in the inn, with a tiny kitchen off to one side. Mrs. Morris had been true to her word, talking to the owner of the inn, giving you a discount.

Mrs. Morris was easy to work for. Never saying a word as you learned how to hold down a real job for the first time in your life. Always there to show you what to do.

She had even pointed out a Doctor for you to go visit, which is where you were heading now. Only a week into living at this town, and you were starting to recognize many of it's inhabitants. Including the Doctor who came in for coffee every morning before moving on to his office down the street.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Morris' new help. How do you find our little town so far?" He asked you, settling into the rolling leather seat beside you.

"It's nice." You answered nervously. "Small, and friendly. Seems like the perfect place to raise a child."

"That's right. That's why you're here today." He smiled. "Let's check on this little one, shall we?'

Even though you were nervous, the appointment went off without a hitch. Letting you know you were six weeks along, and that everything looked healthy.

It wasn't until that moment that you finally realized what was happening. You were having a baby. Sure, you had believed it to be true, but after hearing it come from the doctor, seeing the little sonogram. It just made everything seem much more real. It made you miss Sam that much more.

Wishing you could call him, just to hear his voice, you went straight to work instead. You weren't due for another hour, but you couldn't sit in that room, all by yourself. So instead, you pasted on a fake smile, settling down at the counter.

"Well, how did the appointment go?" Mrs. Morris asked you, handing you a cookie and a glass of milk.

"It went well. The baby is growing well." You answered her, but the smile never reached your eyes.

"Honey, what is it?" She asked, sitting down across from you.

"I just don't want to do this by myself." You whispered. "I want her Dad by my side, helping and being a part of her life."

"Why don't you call him? I bet he will understand." She tried, but you shook your head.

"No, I can't. There's too much in the way. I can't talk to him again." You mumbled, a tear slipping down your cheek.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I know it's not much, but you won't be alone. You've got me. I can be the little darlings grandma." She insisted, finally earning a smile from you.

"Thank you. That means a lot!" You answered her, climbing to your feet, and reaching for your apron.

___________________

Another couple of weeks passed, and you could finally notice the subtle changes in your body. Your breasts were heavier, starting to ache, and your belly was finally starting to show. You were just thankful that so far, you didn't have the morning sickness so many people had warned you about.

You had finally considered finding a small house of your own, and today you were going to look at one house only a block from the diner. Mrs. Morris had given you the day off, making sure that you promised you would let her know how the house hunting went.

With your coat wrapped as far as it would go around your swollen belly, you began the slight trek to the house where you would meet the realter. The sun was out, the snow beginning to melt, and you enojoyed the chance to be outside without freezing.

The house was perfect. Only two bedrooms, and small, it would work for you and your child. After promising to meet up with the Realter later to discuss renting it, you started the walk back to the diner, excited to tell Mrs. Morris about it.

Stepping into the warmth of the diner, you froze at the sight in front of you. Mrs. Morris was standing at the counter, talking to two familiar men. Men you thought you would never see again.

Your heart beating furiously, you were about ready to race out of the diner, and gather your belonging and leave before that Demon realized you were in the same town as Sam.

"There you are!" Mrs. Morris called out, ruining your plans. "Come meet these two nice gentlemen. They've come all the way from Kansas."

Taking a deep breath, you walked forward, immediately feeling Sam's eyes on you. Glancing up at him, you saw his eyes dark with emotion, as they landed on your slightly swollen belly. "Hello Y/N." Dean was the first one to speak up, missing the way Mrs. Morris' eye widened in surprise.

"You know these men Y/N?" She asked, and you nodded. "I think I'll leave the three of you alone then."

Rounding the counter, she leaned close to you, whispering in your ear. "If this is the father of your child, and he came all this way, give him a chance. See what he has to say."

Louder for everyone to hear, she turned to Sam and Dean. "You can use my office, if it's privacy you're looking for."

"I think privacy would be better." Dean answered, standing up and following her to the back. Sam stood as well, staring down at you.

"Shall we?" You asked him, breaking him from a trance. Nodding he followed behind you, as you nervously made your way to the back.

As soon as the door was shut, Sam was on you, backing you into a corner. "Damn it Y/N, why did you pull that stunt?"

"What stunt?" You asked him, wanting nothing more than to throw your arms around his neck.

"Trying to break my heart! I knew it wasn't like you, and when Dean explained, well, I... I was frantic." He ended.

"Dean, what did you know?" You asked.

"I overheard you and that Demon." He spat. "I realized immediately what was going on. Took a little bit of time to talk it through to my brother."

"Sam, I never would have done that willingly." You promised him. "But I had no other choice."

"There's always another choice, another way!" He yelled. "You could have told me. We would have killed her then, and not a week ago."

"Wait, do you mean she's dead? I don't have to fear her anymore?" You asked, your hand coming to rest on your stomach.

"Y/N, you should have told me. We would have figured out a way to take her out." Sam argued, exactly as you knew he would.

"I couldn't take that chance. She told me some news. How could I endanger my baby on the chance that we could kill her before she killed us?" You whispered, a tear slipping down your cheek.

"Dean thought he heard you were pregnant. When he overheard your conversation with the Demon. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands in the air. "I had a feeling, but she's the one that broke the news. I didn't have any proof until I moved here."

"And now what?" Sam asked you, crossing his arms.

"You said the Demon is dead?" You asked him, not even daring to hope that with that news the two of you could get together once again.

"Yeah. After Dean overheard your conversation with her, we hunted her down, and killed her. Took some time, and that's why we're just now finding you." Sam explained.

"So, what does that mean for us?" You asked, your hand resting protectively over your belly.

"I think I'm going to give the two of you a minute." Dean offered, stepping out of the room.

"Y/N, having you leave was the worst thing in the world. Hearing those words coming from your lips shattered my heart. I knew they weren't true, but I couldn't see past my hurting heart. And then when Dean explained things, I knew I need you back. I needed my family back. Please, let's make this right."

"Sam, this is what I wanted, all along. To be with you once again. To raise this baby with you by my side." You cried, throwing yourself into his arms. "I tried living a normal life. But I truly wasn't living. Not without you."

"Then come back with me. We'll set up a room in the bunker, a little nursery. We'll have our family, and it will work. We'll make it work."

"I'd like that." You answered.

With your hand in his, the two of you stepped out of the office. Dean was standing with Mrs. Morris. "So, I heard that today is your last day. I have to admit, I'll be sorry to see you go. But I'm glad you'll be happy."

Giving her a hug, you left the diner behind, a big burden gone from your shoulders once you realized that things were going to be better. That you and Sam would work things out, and become wonderful parents to this child.


End file.
